Silent Tears
by Sophie W. Andrews
Summary: "You've broken me. You've finally found the button that could not be un-pushed. You've finally found my breaking point. You've finally made the truth so blurry nobody recognizes it anymore. You've finally gotten me to cry. You've finally seen how much I could take before I just broke. You've finally found a way to get to me." JACKXKIM


**Normally I'd be writing my next chapters, but "Manage Stories" isn't working. So, instead, I'm doing a fluffy little one-shot for you. Not too fluffy that it's T, but it's certainly K+. This one-shot is based on having a shoulder to cry on. Hope you like the one-shot :)**

**This will be written in Kim's POV. I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

We all have our days when we feel like we're falling into a deep, dark pit where no one is there to catch us. The times when waterfalls pour out of our eyes, but we won't call help. I think none of us want to admit how much we need someone. Every single day, Donna and her little minions pick on me. I shrug it off, because it's what people expect of me. It's... how it is. I know what they say doesn't mean it's true but... what else can I do? I could never go crying to anyone. Anyone who I go to would judge me, or it would change how I am viewed.

I sit on the wall between my porch (I have one in my room on the 2nd floor) and the city. I know it's dangerous, but at this point I've had enough. Because even though I know I am not who they say... once they say it enough, all those positive thoughts go away. That's just bullying.

But what can I do when everything has been repeated so much that no one, not even _me _knows who I am anymore? What happens when all my buttons have been pushed? What happens if I just can't take it anymore?

I honestly don't know.

When I look in the mirror, I see a beautiful cheerleader and student body president. But lately I don't know if that's who I am. I can take anyone in my school head to head in battle with fists, but fighting with words is a new concept to me.

I guess the girl who could never be broken has finally been broken.

I sigh and go to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I walk into the school, having all the cards written.

When everyone was at lunch, I put them in all the lockers.

The cards said:

_Are you happy now, Donna, Lindsey, Heather? I hope so, because you've done it. You've broken me. You've finally found the button that could not be un-pushed. You've finally found my breaking point. You've finally made the truth so blurry nobody recognizes it anymore. You've finally gotten me to cry. You've finally seen how much I could take before I just broke. You've finally found a way to get to me._

_Ever since ninth grade when I met Jack, you decided I was a threat to you. You decided that since I was his best friend, I would know all his secrets. And when I refused to tell you, like a good friend would, you decided to break me. You decided because Jack didn't like you people, I couldn't talk to him at all._

_You decided to spread lies about me to hurt me. You decided to do all these things because you were afraid of my best friendship with Jack. _

_Before all this, we were best friends. We shared secrets, we had sleepovers, everything._

_But that's okay. Because of this boy, I learned that true friendship is making sacrifices for the people who you are closest to._

_I learned that even though I did everything for you people, you weren't true friends. You never were, were you? You just wanted the money. So what if my father owns many clothing stores? I never cared about that. I wasn't popular for that._

_I was popular because I was __**nice **__to people. I was popular because I learned to apologize._

_You know what true friendship is? True friendship is giving your crush details about someone else even though it hurts you to see them have a crush on someone else. A real friendship is being able to value your friendship more than you value yourself. It's helping them with anything and everything._

_All this, I learned from Jack. Not you girls, I learned it all from Jack._

_You girls liked him for his looks. I fell for him because of the every-day things he would do for people. I loved how he cared about others' safety more than he valued his own life. I loved how he would go out of his way to do things just to make me smile._

_Are you happy that I admitted everything that happened? Are you happy that you broke me?_

_Are you satisfied over all the horrible things you did to me because you had a small crush on someone who would never look your way?_

_Well I guess if that's how you want it, fine._

_I'm __**done **__pretending everything is okay, when I feel like crying._

_Are you proud for making me cry? Are you proud for ruining my life? Are you happy that you made lies seem true? Are you proud of getting that one bit of popularity you got for being a jerk to someone who cared about you so much? Are you proud of yourself for ruining a friendship that I cared about? Are you proud of getting rid of __**everything**__ I care about?_

_Good job, I guess. And this is all because I refused to give out Jack's secrets. _

_~Kim Crawford_

After that, I went to the principal's office (the principal is my mom) and asked her if I could go home, because I wasn't feeling well.

I walked over to that place on the porch, and tears went down my face.

Someone hugged me from behind, and I instantly knew it was Jack. I got rid of his grip, and I tried to jump off the porch, but a pair of muscular arms held me back.

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked, tears still running down my face.

He didn't respond. All he did was turn me around, and pull me closer to him.

There was literally _no _space between us.

"Let's go lie down," he said comfortingly.

I nodded and went to my bed, snuggling with him.

We stay silent for a while and I look up at him.

"Jack, are you crying?" I asked, wiping away his tears. "Don't do that, please, stop crying..."

He cups my face and pulls my lips towards his. I melt into his grip, and I kiss him back.

He presses my forehead to his.

"I read your note," he said. "Well, everyone did. Including the principal."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, alarmed. "Jack, my **mom **is the principal!"

"I know, which is why I showed it to her," he says.

"What did Lindsey, Donna, and Heather do?" I ask him.

"They rolled their eyes and said you were always over-dramatic. Your mom heard everything they said and called their parents and told them everything," he told me smiling.

"Good," I said. "So now I can do this."

I pressed my lips against his again.

I guess even when everything seems wrong and I'm falling into an endless pit, Jack will be there to catch me.

* * *

**What do you think? Emotional, right? REVIEW!**


End file.
